De tous les temps
by fleurdpine
Summary: Petite fic ecrite à minuit , dans une grande maison vide , acompagnée d'une peureuse dans l'ame .... Sakura n'auraisjamais du sousestimer le pouvoirs des bruits dans une maison ... ca peu etre dangereux ...Surtout quand il n'y a pas que des bruits...


Disclaimer :  Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, la preuve , y sont encore tous en vie !

_vous avez déjà été tout(e) seul(e) dans une grande maison vide à y écouter les petits craquements du bois et les grincement de porte ? Vous en avez déjà eu peur ? Vous avez eu raison..._

_Et Sakura aurait du le savoir . Merci à Barbabul31 pour son aide...précieuse _

De tous les temps ...

Ce soir là, en rentrant dans sa chambre de son petit appartement de Konoha , Sakura Haruno était triste . Cela e lui arrivait que tres rarement , étant une fille gaie par nature mais là... lescirconstances étaient telles qu'elles avait reusi à lui saper le moral pour le restant de la nuit , tout ca pour une broutille .

Tout en sortant de sa peau de kunoichi, retirant à tatons dans la pénombre armes et habits qui glisserent ç ses pieds, elle se regarda dans un mirroir et se remémora la scene .

_Flash back !_

_"Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kun !"_

_La jeune femme accoura vers l'Uchiwa, animées de son eternel sourire niais peint sur les levres . _

_Sasuke Uchiwa ne se retourna meme pas et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était lorsque Sakura se posta devant lui, les yeux larmoyants . Il s'arreta , ses yeux noirs d'opale la fixant intensément, une lueur indefinie dans le regard . _

_Elle tenait un verre d'eau à la main et d'un geste ample , lui tendit . _

_"Tiens , tu t'es entrainé toute la journée comme un dingue ...tu dois avoir soif. "_

_Il soupira . Bien sur qu'il s'était entrainé . Lorsque l'on était un Uchiwa , c'était un minimum . Surtout pour arriver au niveau du plus grand ninja de l'Akatsuki qu'il comptait bien empaler un de ces jours . _

_Son frere. _

_Un eclair de rage passadans ses yeux charbonneux à l'image du visage anguleux d'Itachi et , du plat de la main, envoya valser le verre à terre qui se brisa en mille petits morceaux scintillants au soleil. Tout le liquide se repandit sur le sol. _

_"Sakura-baka , tu te rends pathetique..."_

_Et il avait disparut de son champ de vision en un "poof" sonore .Sakura tomba à genoux dans la terre glaise pleine d'éclats microscopique et le sel de ses larmes se mela à la douceur de la pluie naissante ._

_Pourquoi ? _

_End of Flashback _

Pourquoi était-il toujours si distant avec elle ? Sakura ne pouvait toujours pas répondreà cette question mais en souffrait de plus en plus .

Ele enfila lentement une chemise de nuit de soiebleue , rangea ses kunais dans sa commode et , en un soupir , se glissa entre ses draps, tournant son corps frele contre le mur , en une ultime tentative de défense face à la dureté du monde extérieur. Elle ferma les paupieres. _Il m'acceptera un jour ..._

Un brouillard de plus en plus épais l'envellopa de toute part et elle sombra dans un sommeil léger , inconsciente .

Soudain, elle se reveilla en sursaut. Elle avait entendu un grincement . Elle se redresa et referma son store en soupirant . Ces bruits allaient la rendre folle .

Se remettant dans ses couvertures , elle tressaillit . _Ca _avait recommencé .

Un bruit crissant , stressant , comme celui d'uneporte qu'on ouvre lentement pour ne pas effrayer les enfants qui dorment derriere. Pas tout de suite .

Elle tendit ses muscles , se persuadant qu'il n'y avait rien . Surement une branche ou le vent , dehors .

Pourtant , l'illusion avait repris . Un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un pas cette fois , un pas lourd , persistant , dans ses esclaliers , comme celui du tempo d'une valse mortuaire .

Une goutte de sueur perla sur l'échine de Sakura qui se redressa et attrapa un kunai .

Elle fit un tour sur elle meme , juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien . C'était le cas .

Les rideaux de sa chambre bougeaient un rythme des battements de son coeur , poussés par le vent .

Elle s'en approcha , se giflant mentalement d'etre aussi peureuse .

Le bruit avait repris ..._criiiiiiic... _le bruit d'une porte . Impossible , elles étaient toutes fermées à clé .

"Du calme , Sakura-chan ... il n'y a persone , tu le sait ..c'est juste un orage ... un orage qui grince ... " tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Sans succes .

Elle se rapprocha des rideaux sans un bruit, inspectant la pnombre et posa la main sur la fenetre ouverte.

Etait-ce le vent , ce souffle glacial dans son cou ?

Oui , c'était forcément le vent , personne ne se tenait derriere elle , elle le savait .

Mais ... cette ombre qui s'étendait devant elle , cette ombre à cinq rameaux ... ce n'était pas une branche . Une branche ne porte pas de lame brillante à la lumiere de la lune au bout de ses rameaux ...

Sakura comprit en une fraction de seconde cequi se passait et tomba dans l'inconscience avant que la lame d'argent n'aie eu le temps d'entamer sa gorge , l'ouvrant en liberant un flot de liquide rouge vital qui ruisselant sur les bras de la jeune fille en de multiples vaisseaux qui laissaient s'échapper la vie du corps de Sakura ...

"Pathétique , Sakura . "

L'homme laissa retomber de corps mutilé de Sakura à terre , dans une mare d'hémoglobine qui se répandait sur le tapis et sortit avec sa discrétion habituelle , ses yeux d'un rouge vif percant les tenebres de la nuit.

_J'adore ce gamin ...pas vous ? L'es adorable !_

_Read and reviewsss please , j'adore les critiques ! _


End file.
